Percy Jackson is Lord Void
by dreyerjrb
Summary: Percy Jackson gets betrayed but find out before who he truly is


**I don't own Percy Jackson or its Characters**

 **Chapter 1: Betrayal**

 **Percy's Point of View.**

My name is Perseus 'Percy' Achilles Jackson Son of Poseidon God of the Seas. But I found out on my 17th birthday by the fates who gave my memories back that I am Lord Void Creator of the relm of the faded.

My Half Brother in this life time Brian Thor Dreyer is also my Brother named Lord Cosmos husband of Lady Chaos. Also My Cousin Nico Di Angelo is another brother of mine named End. My other Cousin Thalia Grace is my Sister named Lady Order. My Friend Charles Bechendorf is Lord Balance

My friend Zoe who died is 1 of my 2 wive's Zoe is known as Lady Wrath. My other Wife is Lady Artemis. I Married her 5000 years ago we only had 1 son named Leonidas the leader of 300 Spartans vs millions of Persians. Brian had Lady Hemera,Nyx, and Hebe with Lady Chaos and they hid Hebe with the gods as a spy for us

Anyway we just got finished with the War with Gaea and passed out. When I came to. Nico, Thalia, Brian and I are in chains. Zeus then says "You are being trialed for being spies for Gaea and Kronos. How do you plead?" We look at each other then bust out laughing. "Are you Fucking kidding me?" Brian asks. "Who told you these lies Zeus?" I ask. "Your girlfriend Annabeth said she saw you talking to Gaea" Athena says "Of course you beleive Annabitch. You'd rather believe someone with the fatal flaw of Hubris over LOYALTY" Nico says.

"Yeah she'd say anything to save her own ass" Thalia says. "Besides! You cant kill us" I say. "WHAT!" Zeus bellows We all sigh. I snap my fingers and go to my true form.

"I'm Lord Void, Brian is Lord Cosmos he is the husband of Lady Chaos, Nico is Lord End, Thalia is Lady Order." I say then I get tackled by Artemis and I kiss her.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER/SISTER" Zeus and Apollo bellows.

"I'm kissing my wife for the first time in almost 3000 years! Oh and Moonbeam our son is in Cosmos Army."

"What! You have a son I'll kill him." Zeus bellows "Again Zeus my son already died a heros death on the battlefield he was none other than king Leonidas himself." I say

Zeus goes wide eyed

A portal open us next to Brian and out came chaos.

"Hello love!" Chaos says to Brian and kisses him then glares at Artemis

"I'm still pissed at you Artemis you killed me in my last life here on earth 2 years ago. I went by the name of Cora Hale." Chaos says as Artemis pales.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't in my right mindset. I was angry at Apollo and it was that time of the month and the fates said I couldn't be with Percy or Void yet." Artemis says on the verge of tears.

 **Brian/Cosmos's POV:**

I saw my wife for the first time in 1000 years and all I want to do is get in the bed with her and make love like we did before. I need to talk to Hemera and Nyx.

I need to see how they are doing I haven't seen them in 3000 years. Because I had to fight a war with Nyx's husband at the time Eros and Gaea I beat them but fell into a deep sleep.

When I woke up I saw the fates and their mother Ananke. Ananke helped me recover and when I grabbed her hand I saw the future and came up with a plan with them and Chaos.

Chaos winks at me as I'm thinking about her in the bedroom and remember the past. I blush and go into my true form and hear the gods gasp. I just roll my eyes. As I do I see my daughter Hebe and walk over to her.

Hebe gasps "Dad!" She screams and cries and hugs me. We sob together and catch up. When I hear about Zeus marrying her off to Hercules I get angry.

Hebe tells me she didn't let herself be touched by him and she never had sex with him as she was saving herself for Leonidas.

I'm happy with that and we left for Chaos relm to call Hemera and Nyx for me. When they saw me they cried, hugged and slapped me yelling at me asking me I've been. So I tell them where I was and they understood.

 **Zeus's POV:**

We defeated Gaea and the giants and Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena had said she saw my own daughter Thalia Grace, Nico Di Angelo, Brian Dreyer and Perseus Jackson. We granted the heroes with Godhood and had the traitors in chains in the center of the throne room.

They wake up and look around Brian is shaking in his chains in anger. "You are being trialed for being spies for Gaea and Kronos. How do you plead?" I bellow. They laughed they actually laughed.

"Are you Fucking kidding me?" Brian asks. "Who told you these lies Zeus?" Percy asks.

"Your girlfriend Annabeth said she saw you talking to Gaea" Athena says "Of course you beleive Annabitch. You'd rather believe someone with the fatal flaw of Hubris over LOYALTY" Nico says.

"Yeah she'd say anything to save her own ass" Thalia says. "Besides! You cant kill us" Percy says "WHAT?" I bellow

They all sigh and Perseus, Nico, and Thalia snap their fingers and glow bright and are totally different then what they are suppose to look like

"I'm Lord Void, Brian is Lord Cosmos he is the husband of Lady Chaos, Nico is Lord End, Thalia is Lady Order." Perseus says.

Artemis tackles Perseus or Void and they kiss.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER/SISTER" Apollo and I say at the same time.

"I'm kissing my wife for the first time in almost 3000 years! Oh and Moonbeam our son is in Cosmos Army." Perseus or Void says.

"What! You have a son I will kill him." I bellow. She's suppose to be a virgin goddess.

"Again Zeus my son already died a heros death on the battlefield he was none other than king Leonidas himself." He says to me. I pale because he can he led 300 Spartans against millions Persians.

A portal opened next to Brian who is spaced out. A beautiful woman comes out "Hello Love" she says and kisses Brian or Cosmos. She then glares at Artemis.

"I'm still pissed at you Artemis you killed me in my last life here on earth 2 years ago. I went by the name of Cora Hale." Chaos says as Artemis pales.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't in my right mindset. I was angry at Apollo and it was that time of the month and the fates said I couldn't be with Percy or Void yet." Artemis says on the verge of tears.

They all start talking because they haven't seen each other in forever. Then Hebe gasps "Dad!" She screams and cries and hugs Brian or Cosmos. They sob together and catch up.

Then Chaos opens a portal and they all leave including Hebe and Artemis.

"Get your armies ready I'm going to declare war on them." I bellow.

"Are you stupid? They are one of the original beings they can never fade they are truly immortal." Athena says.

"I don't care I will not bow them. Besides they are weak they don't deserve to rule the universe." I say. Hera slaps me hard across the face.

"I will not fight my great grandfather nor Great Uncles and Aunts." Hera yells at me and flashes away along with most of the council leaving only Poseidon, Hercules, Dionysus, Apollo, and I.

"Get your army's ready. I want their power." I say

 **Oh shizz what will happen next stay tuned...**


End file.
